


Lost Prince

by Animelover347



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Other, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover347/pseuds/Animelover347
Summary: This is a AU of the movie Anastasia, but now with the characters from Inuyasha.🎶There will also be a lot of singing!🎶
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Inucest - Relationship, Sessinu - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Destroyed Forever

On a table a small and round music box played a soft and soothing song. The two figures that were inside the music box spun in a circle as it played, but they slowly came to a stop as the music became silent.

A young looking boy stares at the music box and picks it up off the table before putting it into his pocket.

He had long silver hair that went to the middle of his back, two narrow golden eyes that had small bits of warmth in them. A purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, and two pink stripes on both sides of his cheeks along with on his wrists. He wore a white suit with red pants, black boots that went to his knees. And finally a fur coat made of cream that went over his whole attire.

A woman held his hand and lightly pulled on it, telling him to hurry.

Her hair was silver as well as the boy, although her’s was up in two high ponytails. She also had a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, one small jagged strip on both of her cheeks, purple lipstick on her lower lip. She wore a red dress with a gold flower design all over it. Over her whole attire she wore a dark green robe with a cream color fluff on the edges.

“We must hurry or we’ll be late.” She said to the boy.”

“Yes mother.” The boy said to her.

They both walk down a long hallway and to a large door that was closed shut.

**‘** ** There was a time, not very long ago,  ** ** when we lived in an enchanted world  ** ** of elegant palaces and grand parties.’ **

A guard opens the large door for them.

They both walk into the room.

** ‘My father Inu no Taisho was the lord of the west.’ **

As they walked inside many people were dancing on the dance floor.

The ballroom was absolutely magnificent, the floor and walls were made out of gold. Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling made of silver. Everything shimmered as light hit it all.

The boy and his mother walk to the thrones.

As they got there Inu no Taisho got up from his throne and walked over to the boy’s mother.

“Good evening darling.” She said, hugging Inu no Taisho.

“Good evening Inukimi.” He said back to her and hugs her back.

The boy looked away from his parents and looked around for someone.

All of a sudden there was a tug on his coat.

He turned around and saw a small little boy.

“Sesshomaru, you’re here!” The little boy said happily.

** ‘We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule.’ **

“Of course I am.” Sesshomaru said with a warm smile.

The little boy pulled his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, wanting to dance with him.

Sesshomaru happily went onto the dance floor with the little boy.

** ‘And, that night, no star burned brighter than that of my sweet Inuyasha, my younger brother of Inu no Taisho.’ **

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru danced with one another, both young boys smiling happily.

Inu no Taisho watched them with a smile.

Another woman walked over to Inu no Taisho, she was Inuyasha’s mother.

“They are so happy.” She said with a smile.

“They really are.” Inukimi agreed.

Both boys soon left the dance floor and went to sit on one of the thrones, sitting together.

** ‘He begged me to always be with him, so I had a very special gift made for him.’ **

Sesshomaru pulled the music box out from his coat and showed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha’s eyes shimmered with excitement as he saw the music box.

** ‘So even if I wasn’t there it would be easier for the both of us.’ **

“Is this for me?” Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru happily.

“It is.” Sesshomaru said as he pulled out a small key that was connected to a string. He put it into the music box and twisted it around a bit.

Inuyasha stares at the music box and watches as it slowly opened, the two dancing figures staring to spin in a circle. The soft soothing music starting to play.

Inuyasha gasps as he hears the music. “It’s our lullaby!” He said with excitement, taking the music box into his small hands.

Sesshomaru smiles at Inuyasha. “You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it’s me singing it to you.”

Inuyasha nods with a happy little smile.

“On the wind. 'Cross the sea. Hear this song and remember.” Sesshomaru sang softly to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha giggles. “Soon you'll be home with me. Once upon a December.” He sang back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru keeps his smile and hands Inuyasha the key to the music box. “Read what it says.”

Inuyasha holds the key close to his little face and reads it out loud of what was written on the key. “Together forever, love Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru in shock. “Really? We’ll be together forever?” He asked him with excitement.

Sesshomaru nods.

Inuyasha immediately hugged his big brother.

Sesshomaru hugs Inuyasha back.

**‘But we would never be together.’**

All of a sudden the magnificent ballroom became dark and cold. Some of the guest let out gasps or screams of fear.

** ‘A dark shadow had descended upon the house of our family.’ **

A tall man walked passed many of the guests and towards the royal family.

Inu no Taisho stood in front of his family, glaring at the man as he walked towards them.

**‘His name was Takemaru. We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous. Once in love with Inuyasha’s mother.’**

“How dare you come into our home!” Inu no Taisho yelled at him, drawing one of his swords.

Takemaru stopped in front of Inu no Taisho. “Give me Izayoi and the half breed brat and I’ll leave!” He said loudly to Inu no Taisho.

“Never!” Inu no Taisho yelled.

Inuyasha hugged Sesshomaru tightly, his little ears laying flat on his head.

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha close to him.

Inukimi stood in front of Izayoi, growling at Takemaru.

Takemaru laughed. “You demons treat them like they are your own species!” He said with a wicked smile.

“Get out!” Inu no Taisho yelled in anger.

“You think you can get rid of me?!” Takemaru yelled at them, he then pulled out a relic that glowed a dark shade of red. “By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you all with a curse!”

Everyone in the ballroom screamed in fear.

Inu no Taisho started to growl at Takemaru.

Takemaru pointed the relic at Inu no Taisho and his family. “Mark my word, you and your family will be punished!” Takemaru yells at them all. “I will not rest until I see the end of your family!”

Inu no Taisho clenched his sword and ran at Takemaru.

A barrier surrounded Takemaru, throwing Inu no Taisho into the thrones.

“Dearest!” Izayoi screamed in worry.

“Darling!” Inukimi yelled.

Inu no Taisho growled and got up from the throne he was thrown into.

Takemaru lifted the relic, dark magic started to surround it. It then shot up into the ceiling, destroying all the chandeliers and making them fall to the floor.

Everyone screamed in fear as it all happened.

Inu no Taisho took his family and quickly took them away from the ballroom.

** ‘Consumed by his hatred for our family, Takemaru sold his soul for the power to destroy us.’ **

Takemaru laughed evilly as the family fled somewhere else in the palace.

The relic started to glow a dark red.

Takemaru smirked wickedly. “Go, fulfil your dark purpose once and for all!” He yelled.

Dark red creatures escaped from the relic and flying away from Takemaru, following his order.

~~~

** ‘From that moment on, a spark of unhappiness in our land was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives for ever.’ **

The gates of the palace were being surrounded by humans and demons, all pushing at it. Trying to get inside the palace.

The dark red creatures flew to the gates and opened them up.

All the people stormed through the gates. Everything being destroyed in their path.

~~~

Inside the palace Inu no Taisho and his family gathered their things to flee the palace.

“We must go now!” Inu no Taisho yelled at his family.

Inuyasha held his mother's hand, but he slowly started to realize he forgot his music box in his bedroom.

"My music box!" Inuyasha said loudly and lets go of his mother’s hand, running to his bedroom.

“Inuyasha!” Izayoi yelled, running after him.

Sesshomaru and Inukimi ran after the two.

An explosion soon was heard throughout the palace and many voices soon after.

Inu no Taisho clenched his fist and unsheathed one of his swords so he could hold off the people.

Inuyasha ran into his room and grabbed his music box that was on his nightstand.

Izayoi rushed into the room and softly pants.

“Dearest, we have to leave.” She said to him.

“But my music box.” Inuyasha says to his mother as he lifts it up to her.

Izayoi takes his music box and puts it in his pocket, kissing his forehead.

“We are surrounded.” Inukimi said as she ran into the room with Sesshomaru.

“Where’s Inu no Taisho?” Izayoi asked.

"Father is holding the humans and demons back." Sesshomaru explained, as he shut and locked the door to the bedroom.

“What do we do?” Inuyasha asked his mother, hugging her arm.

“I don’t know.” Izayoi said to Inuyasha, fear in her voice.

All of a sudden the wall opened up and a young boy peered in.

The family looked at him.

“Hurry, go through here.” The boy said to them. “This will take you to the servants quarters.”

With the only choice they all had they went through the hidden door.

Another explosion was heard and the palace shook.

The door then broke and a wounded Inu no Taisho ran into the room, looking for his family.

“They went through here.” The boy said to Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho looks at the boy and nods as a thank you. He then went through the hidden door.

Once Inu no Taisho made it through the boy shut the door and it once again was hidden.

Humans and demons soon ran into the room, starting to look around.

“Where are they?!” One yelled.

“Tell us boy!” Another yelled.

The boy untied beads from around his right hand and pointed it at them.

They screamed as they got sucked into his hand.

The boy then put the beads back over his hand and ran out of the room and ran out of the destroyed palace.

~~~

Outside of the palace the family ran into the surrounding forest that was covered in snow and ice. A lake made of ice coming up.

The family carefully started to walk across the frozen water.

Takemaru appeared behind Izayoi and Inuyasha, grabbing them both.

Inuyasha screamed in fear.

The others immediately turned their attention to them.

“Let us go!” Izayoi yelled, trying to pull herself away from Takemaru.

“You’ll never escape you wench!” Takemaru yelled, pulling her and Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho pulled out one of his swords once again and attacked Takemaru, cut off his left arm. In the process breaking the ice underneath him.

Takemaru let go of the two and held his arm in pain, realizing too late about the ice underneath him breaking.

Inu no Taisho and Inukimi transform into their demon forms, picking up Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Inuyasha.

They both quickly ran as the ice broke underneath them.

The family soon made it to the other side of the frozen lake.

Inu no Taisho transforms back into his humanoid form.

“Dearest, are you alright?” Izayoi asked him as she saw blood on his clothes.

“I’m fine, but we have to leave. Those humans and demons are still looking for us.”

Inukimi sniffed the air for a bit before she barked at them.

“Mother says she can smell a ship, but we must hurry. It’s leaving very soon.” Sesshomaru explained.

“Then let’s go.” Inu no Taisho said transforming back into his demon form.

Izayoi and Inuyasha climbed on top of Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru got on top of his mother.

Both of them then started running to the ocean to where the ships were.

As they made it there Inukimi looked around for a ship that was about to leave, soon she spotted it. She barked at Inu no Taisho and ran to the ship.

Humans and demons around them screamed in fear as the two giant dogs ran passed them.

Inukimi jumped onto the ship and transformed back into her humanoid form.

Sesshomaru landing on his feet once she transformed back.

The ship soon started to move.

Sesshomaru and Inukimi panic as they felt the ship move.

“Darling, hurry!” Inukimi yelled at Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho ran towards the ship and jumped, nearly missing it. He clawed at the ship and climbed on. His wounds bleeding profusely.

Izayoi held tightly onto Inu no Taisho as he climbed onto the ship.

Inuyasha did as well but he started to feel tugs at his clothing.

The dark red creatures pulled on him.

Inuyasha screamed, trying to hit them away.

Inu no Taisho got onto the ship and transformed back into his humanoid form, blood pouring out of his wounds.

Izayoi looked around quickly, not seeing Inuyasha anywhere on the ship.

“Inuyasha! My baby!” She screamed, turning around to see him being held above the ocean waters by the red creatures.

“Let go of me!” Inuyasha yelled, scratching at the red creatures.

The red creatures dropped Inuyasha into the water.

Sesshomaru has wide eyes and ran to the edge of the ship, about to jump off.

Inu no Taisho grabbed him tightly.

“Let go of me!” Sesshomaru yelled, trying to get free from his father.

Inukimi held Izayoi back as well, who was crying as she tried to get her child back.

Inuyasha coughed, trying to stay at the surface of the water. “Mother!” He screamed out. “Sesshomaru!”

Waves splashed at Inuyasha, pushing him back into the water.

Inuyasha swam back to the surface, coughing for air. “Mother! Sesshomaru!” He screamed out, his little body starting to shake from the cold waters.

Sesshomaru soon got free from his father and looked over the edge, trying to see Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's voice and tried to yell back. "Sesshom-!"

Another wave splashed over Inuyasha and forced him back into the cold waters. This time he didn’t come up.

Sesshomaru continued to look for his little brother in the water, but couldn’t see him.

Izayoi hugged Inukimi and cried heavily at the lose of her child.

Inu no Taisho weakly walked over to Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned around and hugged his father for the first and last time, tears falling down his face.

** ‘So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Inuyasha, my beloved Inuyasha, I never saw him again.’ **


	2. A rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have a song, sorry ^^”

13 years go by after what happened to the royal family of the west.

In a nearby town a man holding some cloth began to sing.

“My life is so gloomy!” He sang.

A woman nearby who held some vegetables also sang. “My life is bleak!”

“Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!” A group of people sang as they walked by.

“Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!” They all sang

“Hey!”

A young demon demon slayer walked through the village, listening to the villagers sing.

“Have you heard. There's a rumor in the air.” Some people sang.

“Have you heard. What they're saying on the road?”

“Although the royal family left, one son may be still alive!” A merchant sang.

The demon slayer looks at the man as he sang.

“The Prince Inuyasha!” Many people sang out.

“But please do not repeat!” A man said in a frightened tone, going into his hut

“It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! Something whispered in an alleyway. Or through a crack!” People sang as they walked passed the demon slayer.

The demon slayer walks to a building and passed all the singing people. Knocking on the door before she whispered something to whoever was inside.

The door opened and she walked inside.

“It's a rumor that's part of our history.” People sang.

“They say his royal brother will pay a royal sum.” A geisha sang, holding a fan in front of her face.

“To someone who can bring the prince back!” Other geisha’s sang.

~~~

The demon slayer walks through a hall, soon bumping into a young monk.

She blinks as she sees him. “Oh there you are Miroku.” She says.

“Sango, I’ve been looking for you.” Miroku says.

“So have I.” Sango said to him and pulls his arm.

Miroku follows her out of the building and into a market area.

“A coin for this painting!” A merchant sang as Miroku and Sango walk pass him. “It's real, I swear!”

Miroku looks around at everything as they walk by.

“I got this from the palace. It's lined with real fur!” Another merchant sang, holding it out to Sango and Miroku. 

Miroku looks at it and smiles. “It could be worth a fortune. If it belonged to him!” He sang and paid for the fur.

Both Sango and Miroku left the market area and went behind a building.

“Well I got us a place to audition people.” Sango said to Miroku.

Miroku smiles at that. “Perfect! Now all we need is the boy.” He said to her. “No more lying and stealing, we’ll have our tickets out of here.”

Sango looks at him with a soft smile.

“One for you, one for me, and the prince Inuyasha!” Miroku loudly said happily, walking away from her.

Sango followed behind him.

“It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery!” Miroku sang to Sango. “It's the prince Inuyasha who will help us fly!” He sang, grabbing Sango’s hands. “You and I will go down in history!”

Miroku lets go of Sango’s hands and grabbed his staff that was on his side. “We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say, dress him up and take him to the royal family!” He sang loudly to Sango as he walked forward, smiling from ear to ear.

“Imagine the reward his dear brother will pay!” Miroku sang, thinking of all the treasures and money they’ll get.

“Who else could pull it off but you and me?” Miroku sang as he faced Sango.

“We'll be rich.” Miroku sang.

“We'll be rich!” Sango finally sang out.

“We'll be out!” Miroku sang.

“We'll be out!” Sango repeated, going next to Miroku.

“And this place will have some more to talk about!” They both sang together, smiling.

They both walk to the place they will audition people.

“Have you heard. There's a rumor in the air.” People sang in the middle of the village.

“Have you heard. What they're saying on the road?” People sang

Miroku and Sango continue their walk to where they were going.

“Have you heard there's a rumor in in the air!”

“Have you heard.”

“Comrade, what do you suppose?”

“A fascinating mystery!” People sang.

“The biggest con in history!” Miroku sang loudly with a smile.

“The prince Inuyasha, alive or dead...” The villagers sang.

Miroku and Sango go into the building and shut the door behind them.

“Who knows? Shh.” A monk nearby said, birds flying away from him.


	3. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song ^^”

In another village at an orphanage a woman pulled out a 19 year old boy.

The boy had long silver hair that went passed his mid back. He had two dog ears atop his head, although they were being covered by a hat. He had round golden eyes that glimmered in the sun. He wore some baggy clothes that covered his body from the cold, and had a red scarf that was being tugged on.

The woman tugged on the boy’s scarf as they exit the orphanage.

The kids inside the orphanage yell goodbye to the boy who was leaving.

“Bye!” The boy yelled back to them, smiling and waving.

The woman turns her head and looks at the boy in annoyance. “You have been a sore in my side ever since you arrived here 13 years ago!” She said loudly, tugging at the scarf.

The boy rolls his eyes at her and lets go of the tugging scarf.

“You act like you are some prince, but you should be acting like the nameless orphan you are!” The woman said to him.

“I’m not an orphan.” The boy said to her.

“Oh, then what are you?” The woman asked him, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know, but I know my family is out there!” The boy said, pulling out a necklace from his pocket. “See.” He said to her, showing the necklace.

The woman huffs at him and grabs the necklace. “Oh yes, ‘together forever’.” She read, letting go of the necklace.

The boy glares at her lightly. “I know my family is out there.” He said.

“Ha!” She laughed, tossing the scarf at him. “You better learn your place in life!” She said, pushing him.

The boy moves away from her so he wasn’t being pushed anymore. “I know my place, and that’s with my family!”

“Be grateful I took you in those years ago.” She said to him before turning away. “‘Together forever.’” She muttered and laughed to herself, walking away.

The boy huffs and sticks his tongue out at her before he walked away from the orphanage.

~~~

The boy walks through the snowy forest, talking to himself.

“Be grateful she says.” The boy said in frustration. “I am grateful, grateful to get away!” He yelled, turning his head behind him to face the village he once was in.

The boy sighs to himself and takes off his hat, dropping it on the snowy ground. 

“Much better.” He says to himself as his ears weren’t being confined between a hat anymore. He then looks up to see a fork in the road.

“Should I go left, or should I go right?” He asked himself, tapping his face with his finger.

“Go right.” A voice said.

The boy immediately turns around, trying to find the voice.

“Who’s there?” He asked out.

“It is I! A demon!” The voice said, but soon a big pink thing appeared in front of the boy.

The boy stares at the pink thing before he pokes it. “Is this what demons look like?” He asked.

“Not all! Just me!” The thing said proudly.

“We’ll you’re super cute.” The boy said with a smile.

The pink thing blushes at that before a cloud of smoke appeared.

The boy blinks and looks around.

Close to the ground was a small fox demon. He had short orange hair that was up in a ponytail held by a teal bow. He had a fluffy tail and two fox feet. His eyes were the color green to match emeralds. He wore a small baggy attire.

The boy bent down to the fox. “So you’re a demon?”

“Yeah! I am!” The fox yelled at him. “Have you never seen one?!”

The boy shakes his head. “No, I lived in a village that never got attacked by any demons.” He states.

The fox blinks at that. “You do know you’re part demon though, right?”

“Oh I know. I was told a lot growing up.” The boy said to the fox.

‘At least he knows.’ The fox says in his head.

“Well it was nice meeting you, but I gotta go... somewhere.” The boy said, looking both directions.

“Wait! Can I come with you?” The fox said.

“Why do you want to come with me?” The boy asked.

“Traveling alone isn’t fun, and I lost my father very recently.” The fox said, frowning.

The boy picks up the fox and hugs him. “It’s alright.”

The fox was surprised by the action but hugged the boy back.

“I’m Shippo.” The fox said.

“I’m Yasha.” The boy said back to him, smiling.

“So which way should we go?” Yasha asked.

“I think right, there’s a village much closer by then on the left.” Shippo explained.

“Alright then! We’re going right!” Yasha said with a smile, setting Shippo down on the ground.

** ‘Heart, don't fail me now. Courage, don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here.’ **

Yasha and Shippo both start to walk to the nearby village.

** ‘People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear.’ **

Yasha soon picks up some snow and throws it at Shippo, laughing at him.

Shippo grabs some snow and throws it at Yasha.

Yasha laughs as he got hit with snow.

Shippo and Yasha continue to throw snowballs at one another before Yasha just picks up Shippo.

“Hey!” Shippo yelled.

“The ground is too cold for you, I’ll just carry you.” Yasha said.

“Says the person who’s walking barefoot!” Shippo yelled at Yasha, tugging at his face.

Yasha just laughed.

** ‘Or how the world can seem so vast. On a journey to the past.’ **

They both soon see birds flying by as they walk.

Shippo smiles at them as they flew by.

** ‘Somewhere down this road. I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong.’ **

Inuyasha hums to himself as they walk, lifting Shippo up so he could touch the trees that had snow on them.

Shippo reaches up and manages to touch one. Snow falling on both of them.

** ‘Arms will open wide. I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong.’ **

“That’s cold-cold.” Yasha stuttered out, lightly shaking from the cold.

Shippo nods in agreement, but just laughs.

** ‘Well starting now I'm learning fast. On this journey to the past.’ **

As they walked they meet a family who waved at them and smiled.

Yasha and Shippo both wave at them, smiling back.

** ‘Home, love, family. There was once a time I must have had them too.’ **

The children run around in the snow with one another, laughing happily.

Yasha stares at them for a moment.

** ‘Home, love, family. I will never be complete until I find you.’ **

Yasha then goes back to walking. A smile across his face.

Shippo waves goodbye to the family they had just seen.

** ‘One step at a time. One hope then another.’ **

Shippo ended up falling asleep along the way as they walked, his head resting atop Yasha’s.

Yasha just smiles at Shippo, leaving him be.

** ‘Who knows where this road may go.’ **

Yasha continues to follow the road to the village, soon the scent of others came into his nose.

‘We’re close!’ Yasha yelled in his head happily.

** ‘Back to who I was. On to find my future.’ **

Yasha started to hurry a bit to the village.

** ‘Things my heart still needs to know.’ **

‘This is absolutely exciting!’ He yelled in his head, smiling from ear to ear.

** ‘Yes, let this be a sign! Let this road be mine.’ **

Shippo started to wake up as he felt Yasha going a bit fast.

** ‘Let it lead me to my past, and bring me home.’ **

Yasha soon made it in front of the village, his eyes shimmering as he saw everything and everyone.

Shippo rubbed his eyes as he woke up fully.

**‘At last!’**


	4. The curse

Yasha calmly walks through the village with Shippo still on his shoulders.

Shippo looks around a bit, becoming lightly nervous with some of the looks some people were giving them. “They look angry.” He says quietly in Yasha’s ear.

Yasha glances around at the people in the village who were staring at them. “They sort of do.” He whispers back to Shippo.

“Should we leave?” Shippo asks in his ear again.

“Nope.” Yasha said bluntly to Shippo. He makes his way to a villager.

The villagers glares at him as he walks over.

“What you want boy?” The villager asked.

“I was wondering if there was a place my friend and I could stay for the night?” Yasha asked the man.

“Sorry boy, no one in this village will give you two a place to stay.” The man said as he turned to leave.

Yasha blinks at what the man said. “Why not? I have money to pay-“

“Money ain’t gonna convince someone to help you two demons.” The man interrupted rudely before walking away from them.

“Well he wasn’t very nice.” Yasha said in frustration.

“Welcome to humans.” Shippo said with a small sigh.

The cold wind started to pick up and both of them shuttered at the sudden change of weather.

“Why-y did it get so cold-old?” Yasha shakily stuttered out, holding himself as his body shock.

“I-I don’t know-w.” Shippo stuttered out, hiding himself underneath Yasha’s long hair.

Yasha turns his head around to look at Shippo. “Comfy?” He asked him with a small bit of annoyance in his voice.

“It’s cold!” Shippo whined out to Yasha.

Yasha sighs softly and looks around a bit, trying to find a place they could hopefully stay at.

Yasha walks around the village, asking around, but got the same answer.

** ‘I’m not letting demons in my home! It’ll upset the curse!’ **

** ‘Get out of our village demons!’ **

** ‘You’ll upset the curse, leave!’ **

** ‘Curse doesn’t like demons! Go!’ **

Yasha walks underneath a tree and sighs heavily. “What was all that about?” He asked with frustration in his voice.

“I have no idea.” Shippo said as he climbed down from Inuyasha’s shoulders, placing his little feet on the cold snow.

“And what the hell were they talking about ‘the curse will be upset’?” Yasha asked as he crossed his arms, leaning against the tree they were underneath.

“You wish to know about the curse?” A raspy voice asked.

Yasha and Shippo nearly jump out of their skins when they heard that voice. Both immediately turning their heads to where the voice came from.

There stood an old looking woman with a large, black cloak over her whole body. She had pale, wrinkly skin, gray hair, gray eyes and long fingernails.

Yasha and Shippo both step back as they saw her.

“Are you a witch?!” Shippo asked out in fear, his little body trembling.

The woman inhaled deeply before letting out a small cackle. “I am no witch, just an old woman.”

Yasha and Shippo look at one another for a moment before looking back at her.

“You two must be freezing. Follow me.” The old woman said to them as she turned away and started to walk away from the village

Yasha picks up Shippo and follows after the old woman.

The old woman walked not too deep into the forest and lead them to a small hut.

“You live here?” Yasha asked her curiously.

“Indeed young boy.” The old woman said with a wrinkly smile. “The villagers disliked me, so the fools sent me here.”

Yasha moves away from her. “You sure you ain’t a witch?”

“Oh yes I am sure.” The old woman said to him as she walked into the hut.

“I don’t trust her.” Shippo whispered to Yasha.

“I don’t either. But it’s getting dark and it’s getting cold.” Yasha informed.

Shippo sighs softly as he realizes they had no other choice but to trust the old woman.

Yasha walks into the hut and looks around a bit.

It wasn’t anything special, looked like any other hut. But a bit on the small side.

The old woman starts up a fire.

Shippo jumps out of Yasha’s arms and gets close to the fire. “Oh! This feels so good!” He said happily.

Yasha sits down next to the fire, smiling softly. “You’re right.” He agreed.

The old woman smiles at them both. “Young boy, you still wish to know about the curse?”

Yasha looks up at the old woman and slowly nods.

The old woman’s smile grew, revealing some of her teeth missing.

Shippo freaks out when he sees her creepy smile and hides behind Yasha.

Yasha gently places a hand on Shippo’s head to comfort him.

“The curse was meant for the royal family, although none of us thought it would also affect all of us.” The woman said in a raspy voice.

“What did the curse do?” Yasha asked.

“It was to get rid of the royal family. Although, it also brought a never ending winter.” The old woman said to him. “The fools blamed the royal family for this.”

“The villagers?” Yasha asked.

“Yes young boy.” The old woman said before letting out a scratchy cough.

Shippo peeked out from behind Yasha. “So, the curse wasn’t the royal family’s fault?” He asked.

The old woman shook her head. “Of course not.” She said to him. “The royal family was so kind to everyone in the land. They would not want this to happen to all of us on purpose.”

Yasha’s heart beats in his chest rapidly, images of faces flashing quickly in his head. He grabs his head in light pain “Is there a way to break this curse?” He asks out, hiding the pain in his voice.

The old woman stares at Yasha in surprise. “You wish to break the curse?”

“Well why not.” Yasha said to her, continuing to hold his head.

“Well, there is a way.” The old woman said.

“What is it?” Yasha asked.

“Bring the royal family back.” The old woman said to him. “They’re in China.”

Yasha nods in understanding.

“Wait, we’re actually gonna do this?” Shippo asked Yasha.

“Yep.” Yasha said to Shippo with a smile.

The old woman smiled at the two of them. “Well, there is a monk and a demon slayer who can help you get to China.”

Yasha leans forward at that. “Really?” He asked her.

“Yes, they stay at the abandoned palace.” The old woman says to him. “You can go tomorrow.”

Yasha nods, a huge smile on his face.

The old woman smile at him. “I see you are exited.”

“Something like that.” Yasha said to her.

The old woman nods slowly. She turns and grabs a blanket for them.

“Thank you.” Yasha said as he took the blanket and wrapped it around himself and Shippo.

“Sleep well.” The old woman said as she took another blanket and laid down. Falling asleep after a bit.

Yasha stays seated and watches the fire.

Shippo climbs onto Yasha’s lap and snuggles close to him. Falling asleep immediately once he got comfortable.

Yasha smiles softly as he continues to watch the fire. ‘Maybe this journey will help me find my family...’ He thought to himself, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Inside the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song ._.

The next morning the old woman took Yasha and Shippo to the old palace.

“Good luck.” The old woman says to them before taking her leave.

Yasha watches her leave before turning his attention to the palace.

The palace was covered with pure white snow and the whole place looked like it was falling apart.

“It looks spooky.” Shippo says in a fearful tone.

Yasha nods in agreement. “It does, but that’s not gonna stop us.” He says as he walks closer to the palace.

“It’s not?” Shippo asked, his tail fluffing up in fear.

“You can stay out here if you want.” Yasha said to Shippo.

Shippo thinks about that for a moment before he immediately ran after Yasha once the wind picked up. “Wait for me!”

Yasha laughs lightly and begins to search for an entrance.

Shippo helps in looking for an entrance, shoving some snow off windowsills.

It took them a bit but Yasha soon found a broken window they could climb through.

“I found a way in.” Yasha said as he picked up Shippo and climbed through the window.

Shippo tightly holds onto Yasha and looks around at the dark interior. His little body trembling with fear.

“It’s alright Shippo.” Yasha said to Shippo as he starts to walk around the place.

“Are you sure?” Shippo asked, being frightened by almost everything.

Yasha sighs softly to himself and sets Shippo on the floor before going on ahead.

Shippo chases after Yasha.

“Hello, is anyone there?!” He said loudly in the air, his words echoing throughout the palace.

There was no reply to his question, he was just met with silence.

Yasha sighs when he didn’t get a response, but continued to look around. Leaving Shippo behind.

As Yasha walked farther down the long hall his heart started to pound against his chest as he was half way through the long hall.

‘What is this place... why am I feeling this way...?’ Yasha asked himself in confusion and places a hand on his head.

Yasha closes his eyes for a bit, although he slowly opened them as he starts to hear music in his ears.

“What’s that music..?” Yasha mumbled to himself as he followed the soft sound of the music.

** ‘Dancing bears, painted wings’ **

Yasha continues his walk down the hall and walks near a mirror, stoping in his tracks.

** ‘Things I almost remember’ **

Yasha looks up at the large mirror and stares at himself for a long while.

** ‘And a song someone sings’ **

In the mirror Yasha started to see himself in regal clothing and he impatiently stepped back. “What-?” He muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes in confusion.

** ‘Once upon a December’ **

As Yasha looked back up at the mirror his reflection was back to normal.

“I swear I saw something...” Yasha muttered to himself as he started to walk away from the mirror.

** ‘Someone holds me safe and warm’ **

Yasha soon made it to the end of the hall and stares in awe at a gigantic door in front of him.

** ‘Horses prance through a silver storm’ **

“This is huge...” He muttered quietly to himself as he placed a hand on the door and started to push onto it.

** ‘Figures dancing gracefully’ **

Yasha managed to push the door open and nearly tumbled over onto the floor. He lifts his head up and has wide eyes as he sees a ball room.

“Oh my god.” Yasha said to himself and starts to walk forward.

** ‘Across my memory’ **

As Yasha starts to walk forward the ball room starts to transform back to how it used to look before it was destroyed.

The whole room lit up, the silver and gold shining magnificently.

Slowly transparent figures started to appear in regal clothing and were dancing.

Yasha stares in shock and steps back. “How-w?”

Some of the transparent people bowed to Yasha before they too started to dance.

“This has to be a dream...” Yasha said to himself in confusion, slowly backing up to five golden thrones.

** ‘Someone holds me safe and warm’ **

Yasha tripped lightly and landed onto one of the thrones. Dust flying everywhere around him.

** ‘Horses prance through a silver storm’ **

Yasha coughs lightly and swats away the dust from his face.

In front of Yasha were three more transparent people, but they looked different from the others.

** ‘Figures dancing gracefully’ **

A woman with long black hair turned to Yasha and smiled lovely. Slowly she walked towards him and gently took his hand.

Yasha eyes grew wide as he was able to feel her hands on his.

The woman gently tugs onto his hands.

Yasha gets off the throne and lets her pull him.

** ‘Across my memory’ **

As Yasha was pulled by the woman his clothes began to change from rags to regal clothing.

Yasha blinks in shock. “Wait-how?” He asked himself as he started to look at his new clothes.

** ‘Far away, long ago’ **

The woman takes him to the others she was with before letting go of Yasha’s hand.

** ‘Glowing dim as an ember’ **

The others turn to Yasha and they smile at him.

** ‘Things my heart used to know’ **

Yasha’s heart pounded against his chest and he stepped back once again. “What’s going on...?”

As he stepped backwards he bumped into someone.

** ‘Once upon a December’ **

Yasha turns around quickly and stares at a young looking man in front of him.

The young looking man had long silver hair like him and beautiful golden eyes. And on his face he had some strange markings.

** ‘Someone holds me safe and warm’ **

The man gracefully takes Yasha’s hand and brings it to his lips and gives it a kiss.

Yasha blushes softly at the gesture.

** ‘Horses prance through a silver storm’ **

The man then gently pulled Yasha to the dance floor.

“Wait-“ Yasha protested.

** ‘Figures dancing gracefully’ **

The man didn’t say anything and his facial expression never changed. It stayed warm with a smile on his lips.

Yasha stares at the man for a long while before he felt a hand on his waist.

The man slowly started to move with the music.

** ‘Across my memory’ **

Yasha holds onto the man lightly and follows his movements as they started to dance.

** ‘Far away, long ago’ **

Yasha continues to dance with the man and slowly a smile started to form on his own lips.

** ‘Glowing dim as an ember’ **

Yasha closes his eyes and lets the man lead as they danced together.

** ‘Things my heart used to know’ **

‘Why does this feel so right...’ Inuyasha thought to himself as he stayed in looking man’s arms.

** ‘Things it yearns to remember’ **

After a bit they slowly started to stop dancing.

The man looks down at Yasha.

Yasha opens his eyes once again and stares up at the man. His heart beating a million miles an hour.

** ‘And a song someone sings’ **

The man leans forward and kisses Yasha on the forehead before he slowly let go of Yasha.

Yasha stares at the man as him and everything else started to fade away.

** ‘Once upon a December’ **

Yasha stayed where he was before slowly falling to his knees. He put a hand on his head and tried to comprehend everything that just happened.


	6. We’re going to China

“YASHA!” Shippo screamed out as he came running into the throne room.

Yasha quickly stood up once he saw Shippo come running into the room. “What happened?” He questioned in confusion.

“We have to go!” Shippo screamed out as he ran passed Yasha.

Yasha tilts his head to the side as he watched the little fox run away. In the far distance he started to hear shouting from two others.

“Come back here you mangy fox!” A male voice shouted out in frustration.

“You need to return the thing you took!” A female voice shouted out after.

Yasha wasn’t exactly willing to stay and confront the two, so he just turned away and ran out of the throne room.

The other two ran in just as he ran out. His long silver hair glimmering as a small bit of light hit it.

The male stared in shock as he saw the silver hair. “Did you see that?” He asked the female.

The female nods her head. “Yeah, I did.” She answered. “Do you think?”

“I don’t know.” The male quietly said to himself before he began to run after Yasha.

The female followed behind him.

“Wait! We want to talk!” The male shouted out as he ran out of the throne room.

Yasha had picked up Shippo so they could easily leave together when he found a door, or open window..

“I can’t find a damn exit.” Yasha muttered to himself as he ran down a hall that led to a dead end. “Damn it...” He softly panted out.

The two others finally caught up with them.

“Please, wait.” The female said to them.

Yasha turns his head around and looks at the two of them.

The male takes a breath from running before he walked forward. “I apologize, we weren’t expecting visitors.” He said to them with a smile.

Shippo quickly hid behind Yasha’s hair. Slightly peeking over his shoulder.

“I am Miroku, and this is Sango.” The male introduced to them.

Yasha calmly stares at them for a long while before speaking. “This is Shippo.” He said as he pointed to the fox under his hair. “And my name is Yasha.”

“It is very nice to meet you both.” Sango said as she walked forward. “But um, can you please return the thing you took.”

“We didn’t take anything.” Yasha said with a confused tone.

“That one did.” Miroku said as he pointed towards Shippo.

Yasha looks over his shoulder and looks down at Shippo. “Is this true?” He questioned.

Shippo wasn’t looking at Yasha, he was just staring at the object in his small hands.

Yasha carefully takes the object from him. “We did not come here to steal.” He calmly said to Shippo.

“But it’s pretty.” Shippo whined out as he reached for the object.

“We did not come here to steal.” Yasha repeated to him.

Shippo frowns. “I’m sorry.” He apologized to the two.

“It’s alright.” Sango said with a smile as Yasha handed her the object.

Miroku walks over to Yasha and begins to look him over. He lifted some of his hair, gently pulled his dog ears, grabbed his hands, got up close to his face to see his golden eyes and his teeth.

Yasha stepped back from Miroku. “What the hell are you doing?” He questioned him in an irritated tone.

“Forgive me, but you look awfully familiar to the lost prince.” Miroku explained as he gestured to a nearby family portrait of the royal family.

Yasha slowly glances over at the portrait.

In the painting were five people. There was a tall male with long silver hair that was up in a high ponytail, he had tan skin with one jagged stripe on both cheeks, stern, yet soft golden eyes. He wore some type of royal attire that was being covered by a long red robe that had fluff at the edges. In front of him were two beautiful looking women.

One of them had long silver hair like him, but her’s was put up into two high pigtails. She had pale skin with one small stripe on both of her cheeks, a crescent moon on her forehead, purple lipstick, and narrow golden eyes. She wore a beautiful purple dress that had fluff around the shoulders. Around her neck was a pearled necklace with a golden circle that had a flower design in the center of it.

The other woman looked human. She had beautifully long, black hair. She had pale skin with pink eyeshadow, soft brown eyes, and a tender smile on her face. She wore a silk type dress that seemed to have a flower design.

In front of the two women were two young boys who looked to be brothers. The older looking one had long silver hair that went to his mid-back, he had pale skin with two stripes on both cheeks, a crescent moon on his forehead, and narrow golden eyes. He wore a dark green outfit that had small bits of golden embroidery all around the outfit that matched the other next to him.

The last family member was a little boy with short silver hair that barely passed his shoulders, atop his head were two puppy dog ears. He had tannish skin, big golden eyes, and a bright smile across his face. He wore a red outfit that had small bits of golden embroidery all around the outfit that matched his older brother.

Yasha slowly walks towards the portrait to look at it a bit more. He slowly lifts his hand and softly places it onto the portrait where the youngest child was.

His heart began to beat loudly within his chest and flashes of people appeared throughout his head.

Yasha quickly pulled his hand away from the portrait and placed it onto his forehead as it began to ache.

“You okay?” Shippo worriedly asked.

Yasha slowly nods. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He answered softly to Shippo with a smile.

Shippo smiled back at him.

Miroku walks next to Inuyasha. “You definitely do resemble the youngest prince.” He noted to him. “Mostly with those dog ears.”

Yasha turned his head to Miroku. “Do I really look like him?” He questioned as he pointed to the small child in the portrait.

“Absolutely.” Miroku answered loudly with a smile.

Yasha looks at Miroku for a bit before looking back at the portrait.

Miroku puts an arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders. “You see, we are actually looking for the lost prince so we can reunite him with his family.” He calmly explained to Yasha.

“We have seen many people and not one resembles the prince like you do.” Sango said as she walked on the other side of Yasha.

“It’s true.” Miroku said as he removed his arm from Yasha’s shoulders.

Sango swiftly moves over to Miroku and hands him something.

Miroku quickly takes the thing before speaking. “We even have four train tickets to take us to the boats that will take us to China.”

Shippo crawled out from Yasha’s hair and looked at the tickets for a bit. “Don’t we need to get to China?” Shippo whispered to Yasha.

Yasha looks at Shippo and nods his head. “Yeah we do.” He whispered back to him.

“So, what do you say?” Miroku asked with a smile.

Yasha turns his head back to Miroku. “I can see if I’m the lost prince.” He said with a smile.

“Then let's not waste a minute longer.” Miroku said loudly with a smile. “Me and Sango just need to get a few things of ours and then we’ll be off to the train station.”

Yasha and Shippo nod at that. They both didn’t really have anything, so they were set for the trip already. 

From a nearby window a hooded figure grinned as they watched the small group walk away.


End file.
